


Chicken Soup for the DaveNep Lover's Soul

by mandorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandorable/pseuds/mandorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave as always has to do something dumb and gets himself sick. The cold weather and snow cause some challenges, therefore no one is supposed to be over to nurse the poor guy back to health. Jade comes to the rescues by sending over one of her friends, who might cause some trouble. Read this adorable work for a few laughs and giggles, warm your heart, and have a nice time. (p.s i don't know what i'm doing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land of Nasty Colds and Lack of Invites

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no clue as to what's going to happen or how long this will be. Also be prepared for really, really short chapters (sorry) because I was going to switch veiws from event to event so it's going to probably be really chunky and i'm really sorry

You hate winter.  
You have a cold.  
You don’t think you’re in Texas anymore.  
Okay that was stupid because you’ve known that for a long time. You are Dave mother fucking Strider you would be able to tell if a ninja assassin was stalking you, and that ninja was your brother.  
In all seriousness though you have a cold and you can’t fucking breathe through your nose, it won’t stop running, and you have been hacking up that shit for almost a week. The only good thing about that is the extra attention from your lady friends. Well, specifically Jade, Rose, and her girl Kanaya. So really your sister, sister-friend, and your sister’s girlfriend. Shit you should really get out more often.  
There’s a knock on your door, and you’re knocked out of your cough syrup-drugged thoughts. Who in the hell is that, you told Jade to stay home today because of all the snow that was falling. And Rose was out at work, same with Kan.  
You drowsily walked to the door, comforters, sheets, and wooly blankets dragging along behind you. Damn that doorknob was cold, but you open the dumb door anyway.  
You were not expecting this.  
“Hi! I’m Nepeta! One of Jade’s furiends. I heard you had a cold and I thought you could use a little help!” the freckled brunette smiled and literally invited herself inside.  
“Okay, well I’m sort o-” that’s when you started to cough up your lungs again. It startled her, she literally jumped a few feet in the air and whipped around like a frightened animal. Her reaction was what startled you, not even Jade jumped like that. With her wacky hunter’s senses. “I’m sort of busy,” you finish.  
That didn’t seem to fend her off, “Oh you won’t even notice I’m here! Jade said that you have been bedded up fur a while so I thought I could help you clean or make food or be your nurse for the day!” she wiped the frightened look off her face, which made you think that she thought you were dying, and walked into your kitchen.   
You suddenly think that this is going to be a long day.


	2. Ravoli Mountan and the Counter Leaper

You love winter!  
You have a sick "cool kid" to take care of.  
And you also don't think you're in Georgia anymore.  
Just kidding! You've lived here all your life, and you're accustomed to the extreme winters and mild summers here. But this silly texan just can't beat the cold! Literally! You are the pawsitively short and stout and furocious Nepeta Leijon.  
You're big job for today is to help Jade's good friend, Dave, get better, at least a tinsy bit. He seemed really surprised that you were at his house, maybe Jade forgot to tell him? But let's just set that aside for later, you have to take care of that boy gosh darn-it! The only good thing about this is that your friend Eq will stop nagging you to get out and make new friends.  
You need to stop dilly-dallying Nepeta! Make some food for the sick boy already.  
You fumble around in Dave's cabinets looking for something other than ramen noodles, bread, instant potatoes, and chef boy arde. You come up empty handed except for the potatoes, so it's time you check the fridge. By the time your hand is on the handle a nasally, congested voice shouts,  
"Don't touch the fridge!"  
Well it seems like it would be wise the way he seems somewhat angry about your motion, you're also wonder how he knew you were about to open the fridge. So you decide to shout back,  
"Are instant potatoes okay? It seems like all you have!" you glare at the instructions on the box. You need butter, milk, water, and salt for these darn it.  
Dave seems to already know what you're thinking, "We don't have the mix-ins for it. Just make some raviolis."  
You pull out two cans of the stuff and dump them into a bowl, it's a ravioli mountain when your done shaking all the sauce and meat-stuffed noodle pockets out of them. You search for a napkin or paper towel or something of the sorts so the sauce doesn't explode everywhere. That's when a packet of 100 napkins shows it's stupid face, so you pull out one and unfold it so you can place it atop Ravoli Mountain (aka the raviolis). Lifting the bowl over your head into the microwave was going to be a challenge, you're short. Well, actually you're very short, you're only tall enough to have your curly hair tickle Dave's nose (and even he isn't that tall). You decide you'll have to haul yourself on the counter and lean over the stove to put the raviolis in the microwave. Almost succeeding in falling on your face onto the stove you shove the bowl in the microwave and hit the button for three minutes so you can be safe and have all warm raviolis, not cold and warm ones.  
Once that feat is finished you walk bad into the living room to find Dave staring blankly at the T.V as I Love Lucy plays loudly.


	3. Men Are Messy

"Don't judge. I love Lucy is the shit, man." You manage to grumble nasally. This damn cold can go straight to the fiery depths of hell, and hopefully take you with it. It's so cold. Instead of saying anything Nepeta just plops herself down in front of the couch, after making a zipper motion across her lips. You both sit in silence for two minutes and forty three seconds. A buzz from your microwave jolts you from your black and white 50's sitcom trance, too late though to have even realized your nurse-for-a-day had even moved. Holy hell are you sick.  
Nepeta returns with a bowl overflowing with raviolis. Why do you need that many raviolis? It's like Mount Everest of the pasta world. Well, at least it looks like a very delicious Mount Everest. You take the bowl as she hands it to you with a word of caution about the possible high temperature of it's contents.  
"I bet you didn't know I have fur seasons of 'I Love Lucy', it's kind of my favfurite show. Is this 'Men are Messy'?" No you in fact did not know Nepeta owned four seasons of I Love Lucy, and you are secretly fangirling on the inside. Wait, god damn it Dave, Striders do not fangirl. Okay, they actually do, a lot, but stay cool.  
"Cool." You say in your most chilliest tone. But you only end up coughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna update this consistently, sorry


End file.
